Carlos Bernard
Carlos Bernard played Tony Almeida on 24 and voiced the same character in 24: The Game. Bernard held the role for three seasons until his character, along with several others, was written out at the end of Season 3. His absence was short-lived, however, as he returned midway through Season 4. His name returned to be credited on the main cast in Season 5, only to make six appearances upon which point his character was supposedly killed off. However Carlos returned as a main cast member to play Tony for Season 7. .]] A leg-related injury occurred while filming of Day 2 was still underway, so it was written in as due to an injury caused by Jack Bauer so to make up for the fact that Tony was using actual crutches. While filming for Day 4, he set up a practical joke where he had his cop friends arrest Mia Kirshner for smoking marijuana on the set. His friends took the joke too far, and Kirshner was unable to continue her scenes with Bernard. Kiefer Sutherland commented that the director of the episode was reportedly very upset. Biography Bernard received a Master of Fine Arts degree from the American Conservatory Theater in San Francisco. At the Mark Taper Forum in Los Angeles, he performed in Scenes From an Execution, with Frank Langella. On television, he has guest starred in roles on "Walker Texas Ranger", "F/X: The Series" with Cameron Daddo, "Babylon 5: A Call to Arms" with Tony Todd and Burt Bulos, and "Silk Stalkings". He has also appeared as a regular on the daytime soap opera, "The Young and the Restless". Carlos also plays on the World Poker Tour in the Hollywood Home games for the PS Arts charity. He has appeared in feature films such as Vegas: City of Dreams, The Killing Jar with Xander Berkeley and Tamlyn Tomita (as well as Rob Kyker in the art department), Men in White with Karim Prince, 10.5: Apocalypse with Carly Pope, and The Colonel's Last Flight. Carlos Bernard married actress Sharisse Baker in 1999. They have one child, daughter Natalie, born in August, 2003. Chicago Cubs ]] Carlos is also an avid Chicago Cubs fan, evident in the Chicago Cubs mug Tony Almeida has (christened Cubby). He threw out the first pitch at The Chicago Cubs/Arizona Diamondbacks game on July 31, 2005. He has been involved in The Reviving Baseball in Inner Cities program (RBI). He was event spokesman for a charity event called Mervyn's Bases to Benefit RBI. He also threw out the first pitch in the opening game of a three-game series between the Dodgers and San Francisco Giants. This fact has been mentioned on numerous talk shows, including the Tony Danza show and The Sharon Osbourne Show. Sharon gave him a ball that she caught at a Chicago Cubs game as a gift for appearing on the show. Awards * 2003 Screen Actor's Guild Awards - Best Performance by an Ensemble Cast in a Drama Series * LA Weekly Theatre Award - Nominated for Best Director for "The Memorandum" * Named one of People Magazine's 50 Most Beautiful People 2003 * Nominated in 2005 for an Imagen Award as Best Supporting Actor in a TV Series Theater * Blackout - Egyptian Arena Theatre * Scenes From An Execution - Mark Taper Forum * Good - American Conservatory Theatre * Hamlet - American Conservatory Theatre * Bobby Gould In Hell - Ashbury Actors Group * The Memorandum - Ashbury Actors Group * Macbeth - Marin Shakespeare Company * Superman: World Saviour or Hermaphrodite from Hell - The Second City * Heartbreak House - American Conservatory Theatre * As You Like It - American Conservatory Theatre * Hands Across the Sea - American Conservatory Theatre * Ways and Means - American Conservatory Theatre * The Diary of Anne Frank - American Conservatory Theatre * The Boor - American Conservatory Theatre * The Cherry Orchard - American Conservatory Theatre * Looking Through Footprints - Pegasus Players Filmography Film * Angel Camouflaged (2010) * The Blue Wall (2009 short film) * Alien Raiders (2008) * 10.5: Apocalypse (2006) (TV) * Vegas, City of Dreams (2001) * The Colonel's Last Flight (2000 short film) * Mars and Beyond (2000 short film) * Babylon 5: A Call to Arms (1999) (TV) * The Killing Jar (1997) Television * Castle (2013) * Hawaii Five-O (2012) * Dallas (2012) * CSI: Miami (2011-2012) * Charlie's Angels (2011) * Scoundrels (2010) * Burn Notice (2010) * The Young and the Restless (1999) * Walker, Texas Ranger (2001) * Sunset Beach (1997) * Night Man (1997) * Silk Stalkings (1997) * F/X: The Series (1996) 24-related appearances * 24 Heaven (2002) * 24: The Postmortem (2002) * 24: Access All Areas (2003) * Pure 24 (2003) * 24 Inside - "Day 3: 9:00am-10:00am" (2004) * Promoted Day 7 on Jimmy Kimmel Live! * Bernard provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** "Day 2: 11:00am-12:00pm" (with Sarah Wynter and Michelle Forbes) ** "Day 3: 5:00am-6:00am" (with Robert Cochran and Reiko Aylesworth) ** "Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am" (with James Badge Dale and Tim Iacofano) ** "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" (with Jon Cassar) ** "Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am" (with Manny Coto and Brannon Braga) ** "Day 7: 1:00am-2:00am" (with Howard Gordon and Jeffrey Nordling) * Blood Never Dry: Child Soldiers in Africa, (24: Redemption DVD) * ''24'' in 24 * Scenemakers, Episode 12 | 15 External links * * Carlos Bernard Fansite * Tony Almeida Fansite * World Poker Tour Profile * Article on the prank he played on Kirshner * Blurb on Carlos throwing out the first pitch at a Cubs game * Article on Tony's involvement with RBI Category:Actors Category:Main stars Category:Special guest stars Category:Guest stars Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:The Game voice actors